Life is Strange: Binding Our Souls
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Small Amberprice oneshot with Chloe and Rachel getting ready for a very special day for the pair of them. Chloe finds herself wondering and marvelling at the changes in her life as she prepares herself for the upcoming event.


**Life is Strange: Binding Our Souls**

A Life is Strange oneshot focused on Rachel and Chloe again; this one is actually inspired by a picture of the two I found, but sadly, I can't find a direct link to it :( Anyway, credit where it's due, to the artist of said picture, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

Chloe Price bit her lip as she paced back and forth in the room. She still couldn't believe this day was here. She looked down at her dress, it was a Gothic Victorian style dress, reaching down to her calves, with several ruffles, a black skirt, the top part with it's long sleeves was grey but with a blue section around her torso and a black band around her waist. Simple tights and brown boots finished the outfit.

' _Today's the day...Rachel and I are getting married.'_ She thought to herself.

Indeed after an intense and remarkable relationship Chloe had proposed to her girlfriend, Rachel Amber and now, here at last, was their wedding day.

Everything was already set up, they were going to be having a beach front wedding and from the room that had been set up in a nearby building for her, Chloe could hear all the sounds from the guests, Rachel would be out there, Chloe wondered if she was just as nervous.

She sighed, sitting down and ran a hand through her hair; she had kept her hair it's short length but had gone back to her original hair colour, keeping the dyed blue streak she had put in when she first tried her blue hair look out.

Chloe reflected on some of the guests. _'Mom's here of course...and David, James and Rose...James even invited Sera...'_

She honestly had to admit, she was surprised by that. But it had meant so much to Rachel; of that she could be sure. The best part of it all was that Max was here. Max had returned to Arcadia Bay and after some initial difficulties that Chloe now admitted she had caused, they were close friends again.

Despite her anger at Max for leaving without a word, Rachel had helped Chloe realize how much she had missed her friend and from there, it all just worked. Max herself was married, to a young man she had met at Blackwell, Warren Graham and they even had a child together.

Chloe had to admit; she was surprised; but happy for her friend. Their daughter Haley, was three and with Max being maid of honour, Haley had been given the role of the flower girl. Chloe listened some more and began to realize that time was growing short, it was almost time for the ceremony.

She began hyperventilating. _'Oh God, I...what if I…?'_

She was just about to go into a full blown panic when Max entered.

"Chloe, you okay?" She asked in a voice that made it clear she knew I wasn'.

Chloe bit her lip, Max read her so easily. "I'm...freaking out Max, what if I'm not ready to get married, what if I do something that...let's Rachel down, that..."

Max smiled and gently hugged Chloe. "Hey, hey, it's okay, those fears are normal. I freaked out before my wedding."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Max replied. "Just remember everything you and Rachel have together. The way you make each other feel."

Chloe nodded slowly; as she began to realize, Max was right, she smiled, her fears slowly melting away.

Recomposed and with everything now ready, Chloe prepared herself and, with Max leading the way, they headed out to the beach. Chloe had insisted on walking up to Rachel by herself. Max approached Warren who was standing with Haley, the little girl looked so much like Max, but had Warren's eyes. She smiled up at Chloe.

"Aunt Chloe, hi."

Chloe grinned. "Hey kiddo, you ready?"

She nodded and soon everybody went to take their places and they began. For Chloe, everything faded when she saw Rachel, standing grinning at her.

She was wearing similar boots to Chloe, but her clothing mainly consisted of a red suit, the jacket closed allowing only the white collar of the shirt underneath to show; her feathered earring still in place and standing out.

She looked amazing and when Chloe and her finally stood before each other, holding hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, they felt in that moment, even before the ceremony began, that their lives were finally complete.

* * *

End of oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
